fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Altheumelia Xhylerina Precielm
Altheumelia Exeli Precielm Hymmniel Aethalaya is the current 120th Senator of Soleia, descendant of Lady Shurelia, daughter of Kalivuz and Aerleumina, and sibling to Corolina, Claricea and Sidnius. She is the creator and administrator of the Xitheria Note, Ve'Cyel Dialect, and the Colony Ship Server Satellite Ethesecta. Her Animardian and Mind Guardian is Harvestasha. She currently has a student named Lh'Xharyna. Appearance Aerleumina is described by others to be a beautiful and young girl looking no younger than 17 or 16. She has a curvaceous, slender and fit physique, and C-cup sized breasts. She has pink eyes and pink, long hair that reaches below her bust. Her Installer Port is located on her back. Personality Altheumelia is a timid and kind-hearted girl with a pure innocent soul. She has a deep dislike and resentment for those who hold evil or ill intentions in their hearts, but she is not a type of person to easily hold grudges against others except the mentioned. She is incredibly smart (she has an IQ of 629), and can be calm depending on the situation she is in. Her cheerful and optimistic nature is a mask to veil her traumatized self, her true self. In reality, Altheumelia is a sorrowful girl full of despair, misery and lamentation. Because of her relationship with her mother and the terrorism acts from Reveris Aorum that placed Elemia under pressure, her people had high expectations of her becoming a Senator of Soleia. Also, due to being bullied (intentionally, but she doesn't know this, only later), she has very low-confidence. She is timid, shy, gentle, kind-hearted and innocent, willing to come to the aid of her friends and others, even to go far as putting her life at risk for others, displaying her as a selfless person. Smart with an IQ of 629, she is capable of quick thinking and problem solving. Despite her dislike of violence, bloodshed and war, she will fight despite her pacifistic nature, and when she does, she is shown to be calm in a battle, not showing any signs of faltering or hesitation. However, she has low self-esteem and very little confidence in her abilities, mostly when it comes to offense, and thus she would rather be on the field as a medic and defender mostly. The most surprising and frightening thing about her is her temper. Normally her temper is extremely difficult to set off, but once it is, her temper has been described as "so scary enough to make the gods or even Exapico the Creator himself to run for their lives cowering." ''by Taburen and Shun. Her anger has proven to be extremely frightening to scare even the most seasoned of beings, even ones that are larger than her. Background & History Altheumelia was born in the city of Aethalaya, with her mother as the current 119th Senator of Soleia, and her father Kalivuz one of the Mystelm Federation's most greatest and high-ranking officials and commanders who was highly respected by all in society. For 5 years, she expressed a seemingly great deal of intelligence, such as interacting with machines and reading books, even at a young age, which made her considered a prodigy amongst her others, rivalling that of her deceased ancestor Shurelia. However, she was also born with a rare disease that made it impossible for her to live a normal life, and had to wait until she was only 3 years old, where she was finally at the right age to begin taking the medications that suppressed the illness, allowing her to live life normally. At the age of 5, she was present during the time of her younger sister Corolina's birth. She was able to play and bond with her younger sibling, before there was an assault on Aethalaya, orchestrated by the terrorist organization Sanguis Deviliam. Altheumelia was witness to the attack, and sensing danger, immediately grabbed the younger sibling and ran off to find her family for safety. She was intercepted by Sanguis Deviliam members who were about to kill her, but was fortunately saved by her father, who immediately took care of them quickly before ushering his daughter carrying Corolina to make haste to their mother and seek safety with them. Her older sister Claricea joined in, taking out the 2 soldiers that were sneaking up behind Kalivuz, before also ushering the young girl as well. Altheumelia immediately obeyed, and fled with her sister, leaving Kalivuz and Claricea to fight. Altheumelia found her mother and older brother, and ran up to them amongst the chaos. However, their safety was soon gone as they were approached by enemy forces. But before they could do anything, Kalivuz yet again appeared with Claricea by his side, both stained with blood. Kalivuz ordered his family to retreat to the Platico Shelter, where they would be safe, to which Aerleumina and Altheumelia displayed hesitance to do so. They soon heeded the order after being reassured by Claricea that she would watch over Kalivuz. However, Altheumelia had unconsciously tapped into her power, and saw a vision of her father being killed by a man who she would later recognize of Armaros Decadito, one of the military commanders of Aethalaya who betrayed Kalivuz. This caused a major impact of trauma to the pinkette, and would later be one of the suppressed memories in the future. Before the family had reached their destination, they were intercepted by Sanguis Deviliam's leader Ropalios. The enemy attempted to kill Altheumelia with lightning speed, not giving her any form of warning or time to avoid as he raised a bloody sharp claw ready to pierce her chest, before his strike was intercepted by Claricea appearing and blocking it with a sword. The 2 fought, with Claricea dealing a strike against his chest, near his heart area, but she later died because the enemy was too strong and overpowered her. After Claricea was killed, Altheumelia watched In utter horror as she watched her sister get killed gruesomely. Her fear would increase tenfold as Ropalios displayed monstrous amounts of Mana, which destroyed and wrecked the field and streets, separating Aerleumina and Sidnius from Altheumelia and Corolina, who were left alone with the perpetrator. Altheumelia, knowing what to do, immediately fired a blast of blinding magic at the leader, using the light as a distraction in order to flee from the attacker, who quickly took chase to the girl after having recovered. After catching up with the 2, Ropalios immediately once again aimed for Altheumelia, launching a volley of deadly arrows of blood at her. Aerleumina, having no time to conjure a barrier of Hymmnos Magic to protect them, in an act of self-sacrifice and love, appeared out of nowhere and shielded the girl from the attack, receiving fatal injuries in the process, as a horrified Altheumelia watched her mother bleed to death. As Aerleumina said her final words of love to Altheumelia before dying, she sat stone-still with wide eyes and overflowing tears. Ropalios, now joined by Armaros, immediately laughed at seeing the girl's despair and trauma before walking up to kill her. However, this would prove to be their undoing, as they had caused Altheumelia's Oversight ability and Willestium Powers to awaken, as the girl screamed in anger and grief, the sound becoming music and weaving a powerful melody that reached the heavens in wings of fuchsia and white: The Intoner's Song. Ropalios and Armaros, seeing and sensing large suffocating amounts of Mana from Altheumelia, immediately grew afraid and frightened of her, and were subjected to large amounts of her emotions that leaked out due to her Hymmnos Magic. However, Altheumelia was not willing to show them mercy for all the lives they killed, and with the power of her Intoner Hymn, Ethereal Blossom of Antiquity, summoned forth an angel known as Phanuel, who attacked the 2 subjects of her anger. Ropalios and Kalivuz immediately fled after facing defeat from the angel, and Altheumelia finally withdrew and de-summoned Phanuel before collapsing to her knees to the ground, for she had summoned an angel, which costed a large amount of Mana to do so. Factors Biological Factors Biological factors are factors that Altheumelia was either born with or factors that she inherited from her parents or relatives. Examples of biological factors are Hymmno-Registration Codes (HRC), Soulspace Addresses (S:ADDR), Biological Classifications, Energy Signature Codes (ESC) and Identification Codes (ID). Codes This contains all of the currently known codes in Altheumelia that are officially registered, processed and acknowledged by society and the Song Servers. * '''AFUMELIA_Ariul=SH_INFEL=PHIRA (Afumeria Ariuru Esu Heichi Inferu Pira):' This is one of Altheumelia's special HRCs when using her authority as Senator of Soleia. The middle part represents her authority as Senator of Soleia, when the last and third part indicates her using her authority over Infel Phira, one of the Song Servers under the Senator of Soleia's authority. * AFUMELIA_Ariul=SH_QUON=DESILA (Afumeria Ariuru Esu Heichi Kuon Desaira) * AFUMELIA_Ariul=SH_SEIREI (Afumeria Ariuru Esu Heichi Seirei) * AFUMELIA_Celonul::ORIGI_Reyvateil>>Xhaluneriya_ETHESECTA (Afumeria Seronuru Origi Reifateiru Sharuneriya īfesekuta): This is Altheumelia's current Hymmno-Registration Code after her disconnection to Quon Desila. * AFUMELIA_Lexa::Anirisul>>_QUON=DESILA (Afumeria Rekuza Anirisuru Kuon Desaira) * AFUMELIA_Xhaluneriya_Anirisul::ORIGI_QUON=DESILA>>AR=TONELICO: '''Although this HRC did not make any appearance in the story, this would be what Altheumelia's HRC would have been if she was still connected to Quon Desila. This HRC would have been used by Altheumelia if she was outside Elemia or the range of her Song Server. * '''Altheumelia.lz.Senator.PRECIELM (Afumeria Rezu Jōingīn Pureshierun): This is Altheumelia's Control Name, and is used by the Mystelm Confederation as a form of monitoring Altheumelia's public status. However, it is rarely used by them, since they deeply trust and believe in Altheumelia's motives. * AXPHA#//1122085211351291=>//AAMLA Cosmocrystal Installer Port Life Factors Advantage(s) Dislike(s) * She dislikes Nyo?s. She once liked them in the past when she was still young, but didn't know that they were actually dangerous. She soon learnt this the hard way after hugging one, and immediately got stabbed in the stomach when she hugged it. Nowadays, she always still has that fear, and will not be hesitant in showing it. * She absolutely detests broccolis and cauliflowers. Hobbies Altheumelia's usual hobbies are cooking, singing, songcrafting, researching and art. She also dances regularly as a form of exercise, adding gymnastics to it to suit her likings. Also, as a healer, Altheumelia enjoys crafting potions, elixirs, medicines and many remedial solutions that may help her in operations. She usually gathers reagents and ingredients from the wilds, and loves to experiment with various different ingredients. She also enjoys writing stories, and secretly wishes to publish her own stories. Like(s) Altheumelia likes experimenting, which can be can be seen when she experiments with various different ingredients for creating medicine, in songcrafting, artificing, alchemy, potions or even in researches. She has a passion for Seliphology and Biology (she has a high degree in the 2 subjects) and loves them absolutely. She likes puzzles, and can be usually found with them as a way of curing her boredom and satisfying her curiosities. Weakness(es) Powers & Abilities Sub-Abilities Absolute Pitch (絶対音感 Zettai Onkan) Clairaudience Claircognizance Divination (Uranai) Emotion Sensory (感覚感情 Kankaku Kanjou) Flight Gnosis Omnilinguilism Oversight (監督 Kantoku) Psychometry (Saikometorii) Telepathy (Terepashii) Teleportation Wave Frequency Mode (波周波数モード Nami Shuuhasuu Moodo) Magic Types Divinity Sorcery Healing Magic Hymmnos Magic As a Hymmnosen/Reyvateil, Altheumelia has the hereditary magic of Hymmnos Magic, which is magic that uses the power of songs and feelings to invoke special effects. Despite Altheumelia's timid and shy nature, she can be frighteningly powerful when it comes to Hymmnos Magic. Having honed her magic for years, she is considered to be extremely powerful, from simple songs that invoke simple yet effective effects to powerful Spell Songs that can cause widespread destruction and damage to all enemies. Some people have concluded it is because of her biological structure as an Alpha Ciela (which gives her a higher H-Wave purity), her bloodline (aka her relativity and connections to Shurelia and Ephirian the Altieri), her addition unofficial biology status as an Alpha-6D-Ciel_Rudia, having the SH-Cellophane or HPQ-Cellophane within her, being a Willestium of Xhaluneriya or being a Senator of Soleia. In truth, none of these factors are really true. Some are partly true, while others are not. Like all Caster-Type Magics, Hymmnos Magic is a magic that is entirely dependant on the wielder's feelings and thoughts, meaning that no other internal, biological factors may not be able to either effect this magic. Altheumelia, regardless of her biological status, will still be able to use Hymmnos Magic because she still contains the Hymmnosen gene. Her higher H-Wave purity just simply allows her feelings to become more clearer and understandable, allowing functions like conjuration, manifestation and transfiguration to be easier to perform (frankly speaking, their singing rate becomes faster and more effective). The Dius Cellophanes (HPQ and SH) only act as a type of 'item' that grants the wielder authority, similar to what a crown is. The true reason for why Altheumelia's Hymmnos Magic is so powerful is because of Altheumelia herself. Altheumelia's intense emotional nature and her strong thoughts are what determine the magic's power and strength. Hymmnos Spells * Ar Tonelico (Aru Toneriko) * Acciaccatura * D-Wave Flare (Di-Nami Furea) * Elemia Anthem (Erimia Anfen) * Elemia Ray (Erimia Rei) * Hymmnopulse (Hyumunoparusu) * Hymn Palm (Sanbika Pāmu) * Melody Arrow (Ritsuya) * Satellite Rain (衛星雨 ''Eisei-U''): Altheumelia commands Ethesecta to lock onto the target(s) and fire an array of energy beams to rain down on the target. It isn't really classified as a Hymmnos Spell, since it basically involves the server's weapons. * Solfeggio (Sofegio) * Song Warp (Uta Wopu) * Wave Cannon (Hadou Kyanon) Spell Songs (感情歌 Jumon Uta) * Ahih Reiyah * Alphomega: One of Altheumelia's signature Spell Songs, it is one of her most versatile and greatest creation of Spell Songs in her Hymmnos Magic arsenal. It was the first Spell Song to ever be written, sung and programmed in Xitheria Note, a Song Note Dialect she created along with the creation of Ethesecta and Ve'Cyel, and thus serves as a great interest to researchers. Its form of attack manifests in the form of beams composed of psychic energy, Aether (quintessence), Hz, Tz, Vx and H-Waves that are fired at the target(s). Its full name is EXIM/::/_Alphomega. * Antiphona (Antifona) * Aortum (Eiootun) * Apeiros Gefyrosi ''(Apērosu Gefiroshi):'' This RENUM originally belonged to her mother Aerleumina, but was later bestowed upon Altheumelia. Its full name is RENUM_Apeiros=Gefyrosi/.#MOOD_Iriodes => CODE::Arrya=Lexicon. * Avedelria (Abederria) * Battlesphere (Baturosufiru) * Cassazione Vistra (Cassajione Bisutora) * Cosmoflips (Kosumofuripusu) * Divinus Iudicium (神判断 ''Kamihandan''): Altheumelia's most powerful Spell Song. Its full name is Omniel::DIVINUS_IUDICIUM. * Ethersphere (Iifasufiru) * Faselinya (Faserinya) * Flipsphere (Furipusufiru) * Harmoncordia (Hāmoncoodia) * Ionphelim (Ionferin) * Luminomia (Ruminomia) * Mana's Paean (マナの賛歌 Mananosanka) * Metafalica (Metafarika) * Phantasmagoria (Fantasumagoria) * Portamentum (Pootamentun) * Psalexithaeriya (Sarekushifiria): Altheumelia's EXOLEM Spell Song. Its full name is Psalexithaeriya.EXOLEM_PSYKHAERDIA::Soleia=Phylixindra. * Quaver's Idiom * Resuplethia (Resupurefia) * Risorgimento (Risoogimento) * Solresol (Soresoru) * Symphonia (Shinfonia) * Systeria Genarthus (Shisuteria Jenāfusu) * Talishiveda (Tarihifeda) * Violencia (Baiorenshia) * Xio Proceed (Shio Zokkou) * Zonogeria (Zonogeria) Psychic Magic Item(s)/Weaponry Items Cosmocrystal Cyurioxithem Dragtenm HQP-Cellophane (HQP_CELL / Hymmno-Psychometria Qualia Cellophane) Linkage (Armour) SH-Cellophane (SH_CELL / Static Hymmno-Cellophane) Telemo Soulspace Elements Note Fusion * Archa. + Rever. + Neo El. + Traum. + Torhe. * Jade S. + Arka + Arles. + Revm * Syest. + COR=TAV + Ryugg. + Archa. + Normu. * Glori. + Normu. + Arles. * Xithe. + Archa. Song Notes * Alvuren * Archaic Plains Note * Arka Note * Arlesong Note * Carmena Formulena (Ra'Cielic) * Cielasong Note * Clusternia Note * CODEX * COR=TAV * Emotional Song Pact * Glorium Note * Jade Sky Note * Langolu Note * Neo El-Dualian Note * Neonova Note * Normus Note * Outworld Note * R.H.I.O.N * RACTA00 * REON-4312 * Reverilm Note * Revm Note * Ryuggan Note * Syestine Variation Note * Technolis Note * Tek Riafa * Torhevia Note * Traumaan Note * Vitel Note * Xitheria Note * Zelveria Note Weapons Baseball Bat Chainsaw Frying Pan Despite this item's unusual and bizarre usage in battle since it is meant for cooking purposes, Altheumelia has shown to be lethal with a frying pan. She has also been see using it in comical situations. It usually appears when Altheumelia reaches behind her back and pulls it out. She also has shown another way of summoning it, which is usually by holding out her hand, where it appears in her hand in a poof. Hammer Orxhidel * Sonatina Arrow Xhylora Esina (Tharxiaf) Trivia * In the Toukousphere, Altheumelia reveals that Shun is her adoptive child who was abandoned by his creator in the past. * Her first name, Altheumelia, is a combination of two words from a dialect. It is formed by two Greek words: Althaia (Healing) and Eumelia (Melody). Therefore, the name could roughly translate into "Healing Melody". However, to Hymmnosens, it is a Hymmnian Name that translates to "Aether's Hymn of Purity". * Her middle name Xhileryna is the name of a mythological figure in the Elemian legends. In the myths, Xhileryna was Zaliqoro's lover and partner, described to be a rare soul who was gentle and kind-hearted, pure and innocent in soul. However, the name is an alternate form of 'Xhylerina', which is the version used in the regions outside Elemia. Why Xhileryna's name was used for Altheumelia's middle name may be to indicate Altheumelia's resemblance in mind and soul with Xhileryna, since they are described as having similar personalities. * Her Animardian's name, Harvestasha, is the name of a priestess in one of the Elemian legends. * Her last name, Precielm, translates to Previous World or 'Old World'. * Her full name roughly translates to "Aether's Hymn of Purity of the Ancient World, Xhileryna". * She, like her mother Aerleumina and her ancestor Shurelia, bears a striking resemblance to the goddess Xhalustenia. This could support the hint that Altheumelia may be Xhalustenia's reincarnation, as well as her Willestium. Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Females Category:Mage Category:Hymmnosens Category:Singer Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Healing Mage Category:Healing Magic User Category:Characters